


Jealous Lover

by Carnivalwheel



Category: Green Lantern (2011), Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Green Lantern Kink Meme. Sinestro did not like Carol Ferris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Lover

“I did not like that _woman_ ,” Sinestro growled into Hal’s neck. His arms snaked around Hal, so that the human could lean against his chest comfortably. With his lips pressed against the human's bare flesh, Sinestro got to work on creating a new mark on his mate.

“Who?” Hal asked confused. “Carol?”

Then, he groaned as he felt Sinestro stop sucking on his neck and instead began mouthing at the pale flesh. The teeth that nipped at his neck would surely leave a darken mark in the morning.

Luckily, Hal thought, the weather had been chilly lately. He could easily get away with wearing a turtleneck or a high collared shirt at work.

Hal reached back clumsily and stroked Sinestro cheek. If Sinestro’s face hadn’t been wedged into the crook of his neck, Hal would have turned to try and kiss him. There were moments, not very often but most certainly like this one, where Sinestro got irrationally possessive of him and Hal found that didn’t mind one bit.

“You should have seen the way Ms. Ferris was looking at you,” Sinestro said, moving away from his original task of marking Hal to blow hot air into Hal’s ear and then bury his nose into soft brown hair.

Finally able to move his head and neck, Hal turned and tilted his head back. He planted a kiss on Sinestro’s jawline and was happy when a deep rumble was admitted from the back of Sinestro’s throat.

“Oh, I saw,” Hal replied, struggling to maintain the composure that was preventing him from begging Sinestro to take him there and now.

Sinestro frowned at the words. “You’re mine. If she thinks that she can have you back-,” He started.

“Not a chance of that happening, Sin,” Hal interrupted, as he pushed backwards into Sinestro’s erection. He heard Sinestro draw in a sharp breath.

“Don’t call me _that_ ,” Sinestro said.

“What are you going to do about it, Sin?” Hal asked, grinning in challenge.

“Do not test me, Jordan,” Sinestro said in warning. Then, he reached and cupped Hal through his jeans, making Hal shriek in a very unmanly way. “You will lose.”

“Yeah, well,” Hal said, “Carol never had a problem with the nickname I gave her.”

The moment Hal said it, he regretted it. He had never given Carol any nicknames and for some reason the thought that Sinestro would know he was lying was deeply rooted into his mind. After all, Sinestro seemed to know everything.

Except, Sinestro didn’t call his bluff. Instead, he stiffened against Hal for about half a second before he resumed growling and marking Hal’s neck, as if Carol would see it the next day and get the message that Hal was taken.

Hal smiled to himself as Sinestro started to drag him towards the bedroom, wondering who he could introduce Sinestro to next, that would make the Kougarian even more jealous than he had been of Carol.


End file.
